1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive seats, and more particularly, to automotive safety seats of a type which can protect a seat occupant from a vehicle collision, particularly, from a collision applied to a side of the associated vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an automotive safety seat which is equipped with air-bags at lateral sides thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ease of description, a collision applied to the side wall (or side door) of a motor vehicle will be referred to as "side vehicle collision" in the following.
One of the automotive safety seats of the above-mentioned type is shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 4-50052. In the seat of this publication, an air-bag is mounted to an outer side of a seat back of the seat, so that upon a side vehicle collision, the air-bag is inflated between a seat occupant and an inwardly deformed side body or side door of the vehicle thereby protecting him or her.